eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Locations are places within a province borders that heroes can visit after they've been revealed through exploration. Locations are a very important game element in Eador. They constitute the primary source of income for most of the game, and are also the site of most tactical battles. When a shard is first created, locations are seeded throughout all land provinces. The exploration level at which a location will be will be discovered is also determined at shard generation. During the course of a game, new locations can also be added to a province as a result of random events. __TOC__ Location Types There are three broad categories of locations that can exist in a province. *''Dungeons'' are always guarded, and they will vanish once the guards are defeated. There are three separate subtypes apart from the regular dungeons: **''lairs'' at which heroes can hire units **locations that give quests **''shops'' at which heroes can buy items, hire units, or obtain quests. *''Permanent locations'' may or may not be guarded, and will generally remain in a province except in a few special circumstances. *''Exploration Events'' may not seem like locations at first, but they are generated and found in the same manner as normal locations. Each exploration event will always be found at a particular exploration level, just like locations. For more details and a list of Exploration events view the linked category page. When a location is guarded, a short description of the Location Guard Type will normally be visible. Each location guard type corresponds to a group of thematically related units. The actual number, level, and unity type of the guards will be chosen depending on how far the location is from the closest stronghold of a Master. For more details on the unit composition of each location guard type, see the Location Guards'' page.'' Dungeons Dungeons are the most common type of locations found in a province. They are always guarded and will disappear from the list of locations once the guards are defeated. Regular Dungeons Regular dungeons always contain hostile guards, and visiting heroes will only have the options of fighting or fleeing. If the guards are defeated, the dungeon is looted and will disappear from the list of locations. Lairs Lairs are a type of dungeon that allows heroes to hire units from them. Like normal dungeons however, they will disappear if the guards are attacked and defeated in battle. Quest Givers Some locations can offer quests to heroes. Each such location will only offer one quest, which is determined upon shard generation. Shops Shops can sell various items to heroes. Item prices in provincial shops are typically 3 times higher than that of stores in the stronghold, but the selection is also much wider. Some shops will also offer quests or units for hire. Shops can be looted for high level items, though like all dungeons they will vanish from the province afterwards. Permanent Locations Permanent locations do not disappear from a province once the guards are defeated, and some are not even guarded to begin with. These locations will remain in a province, often affecting the province's income or mood. The permanent locations that provide a beneficial effect will only do so after their guards are defeated. Heroes can visit some permanent locations repeatedly for events and battles. Category:Game Mechanics